


A Small Child

by LearnedFoot



Series: Doctor Who/MCU Crossovers [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, You're Supposed to Say It's Bigger on the Inside!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/pseuds/LearnedFoot
Summary: Morgan sees the TARDIS for the first time.
Series: Doctor Who/MCU Crossovers [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749667
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	A Small Child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aohatsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/gifts).



The Doctor attempts to school her grin into a serious expression as Morgan stares around the TARDIS, eyes like saucers.

This is always the best part. Just a few more seconds, and Morgan will say—

“Is this another dimension?”

Wait, _what_?

“How…”

Morgan shrugs. “Dad.”

The Doctor blinks. She blinks again. Admittedly, she’s no good with human ages, but Morgan is definitely a child. A _small_ child.

“What kind of bedtime stories does your dad tell you?”

“The best ones!” Morgan exclaims, grinning. She bounds into the TARDIS, rambling about physics and superheroes.

Oh, this is going to be _fun_.


End file.
